Never Get Drunk With A Vampire
by Little-Engine-That-Could
Summary: Well, in this Buffy and Spike face the harshness of reality, and use beer to solve their problems. There are three guest appearances in this story.


Title: Never Get Drunk With A Vampire Rating: Hmm.. PG-13 to R. I'm not sure yet. Description: Hmm. Well Buffy and Spike get drunk.... I know most of my fanfics are about drunks. But I'm not an average drunk.. I don't drink--- I just think the comedic timing of everything when the two are drunk is priceless. Another thing that happens is a "person" comes back into the story, and joins the two in the drunken party. Authors: Me, Nathan, and my sister, Katerina. I got this idea while I was e- mailing Mandy. This one will revolve more around Spike, Buffy, and a few others. Email: Damn_Im_Hot_What_Happened_To_You@hotmail.com Feed Back: Sure thing. I like to know what people think of my writing.. Good or bad.. I like it all. Spoilers: Well.. there aren't anything real spoilers. It's set around fifth season, after Riley left Buffy Disclaimer: I RULE EVERYBODY!!!!!! Nah-- I don't own them. Joss, the brilliant being, owns them.. also other's own them.. so no suing. .:Thoughts:. "Talking" (Obviously) ~Date/Place/Time shift~ *Change in point of view*  
  
Buffy watched as Riley's helicopter flew away. Everything inside of her broke. Tears welled up, she whined slightly and turned around, headed back towards Xander. .:What am I going to do? What now? What am I supposed to say? To Xander, or Dawn, or Giles... what about Spike?---- Spike doesn't matter. but what will he say?:. She whimpers again and walks right into Spike's back. "Oof." She fell back onto the ground and Spike turned around, looking at her.  
  
"Evening, Buffy." He noticed her and bent to pull her up. "You ok?" He looked at her as tears fell started down her face. Spike helped Buffy to her feet.  
  
"Yeah. yeah. I'm fine. I'm--- I'm just.. Riley left." Buffy sobbed and leaned onto Spike. She cried on his shoulder for a while. Spike rubbed her hair, trying to comfort her. Buffy kissed Spike out of the blue and he returned the kiss. Buffy's eyes widened and she backed up. "I'm sorry. I- I- I- wasn't-- wasn't thinking." Spike didn't speak, he just smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Buffy held onto Spike's shoulders and continued to kiss him. Spike smiled and pulled Buffy's shirt off.  
  
~Thirty Minutes Later/ A bench on the side of the street~  
  
Buffy smiled as she and Spike finished up. He had worn her out, and vise versa. Some time during the process Buffy had ended on top, and led. She laid her head down on Spike's shoulder and thought some. She was down right heart broken and, in Willow's words, Riley had ripped her still beating heart out and put it in a blender.  
  
Spike rubbed Buffy's back as she thought, he was happy to have finally spent time romantically with her. Everything was perfect------- until reality stepped in. Buffy jumped off of Spike's lap and tried to cover herself. Spike looked confused, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You--- a-a-and I! We! In the open! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yeah, the people who passed by must have been freaked." Spike had a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's not funny." Buffy picked up her clothing, which were rapidly dropped to the ground whilst kissing Spike. "They must have been grossed out!" She slipped into her pants and shirt and stuck her underwear and bra in her pocket. She had turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at Spike. "Tell no body." Spike's nods comforted Buffy slightly, and she headed back home. ~The next night/ Bronze~  
  
Buffy had been coping with everything which had happened yesterday. She had figured that a night at the Bronze would be happy, and healthy. Boy was she wrong. The mourning of Riley's departure ended up with her buying a beer. It had stood in the middle of the table, and she stared at it, remembering what had happened when she drank beer for the first time. She remembered how good it felt, and how comforting it was. But with those good memories, came the bad ones, Buffy had been cave-slayer. She had been stripped of her brains. but then again she needed to forget about everything that was going on in the world, and beer could do that. Buffy eventually ordered a few beers and swallowed them all down. After a while Buffy slammed her head on the table, "Beer! I need ma beer!!"  
  
Spike enters the Bronze, following Buffy's scent. Slowly he looks around and spots Buffy. "Oh god.. she's drunk." He makes his way over to her and sits down. "Evening, slayer. Suppose this is your way of rebound?"  
  
Buffy looks at Spike and giggles. "You've got hair!" Her head tilts gently to the side as she looks at his hair "It's shiny. And white. Are you old??"  
  
"Yes.. I suppose I am. Why are you drinking?" Spike glances at the waitress who just set five more beers down.  
  
"Cause... it's go----od." She grabs one of the glasses and tries to drink it, missing her mouth completely. "Oops."  
  
Spike grabs her glass. "No."  
  
"Mine!!"  
  
"No! It's bad for you."  
  
"You drank it." Buffy says with a scoff. "Or are you above me?" Her head shakes slightly, insulting him.  
  
Spike frowns. "No.. I am an ass hole. You aren't. Don't we remember what had happened last time Buffy decided to have beer?"  
  
Her head tilts to the side. "Blow--- me." Her hand grabs the beer from him and she drinks it all. "You're a butt hole. now drink a beer and loosen up." She hands him another beer. "Drink it."  
  
Spike looks at her and takes the beer, gulping it down.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Yes, the Bronze was supposed to close.. but naturally it didn't. Every time the owner tried to kick the two out Spike would vamp out and scare him. Spike stood up and got on the table, trying not to fall over as he did. "Look Kitty! I can fly!" He jumps off the table and lands on his face.  
  
Buffy breaks into giggles but stops quickly, running underneath a table. "DON'T LET THE FLYING MONKEYS GET ME!!"  
  
Spike stands up and runs--- well ok, falls-- over to Buffy. "Kitty. Kitty. are you ok?"  
  
Buffy whimpers and hugs Spike possessively. "You're mine! Not the evil flying monkey's!"  
  
Spike looks at her with a confused look but nods anyways. "Yeah! I'm only kitty's!" Buffy whimpers slightly and keeps her arms around him.  
  
~Outside the Bronze~ Outside the Bronze there was a friend of bot--- well okay, not both.. hell, probably not even one of them. But still, the person was out there. got my point? Good. Now, this person was walking around, she had been wearing a red--- yes I said red---dress. She slinked around the alley, making her way to the entrance of the Bronze. The brunette made her way inside, sensing Spike in the building. "The stars are talking to me. They are muttering to the moon.. saying nasty things about my Spioke." She grabs her head delicately with one hand. Drusilla had made her way to the empty dance floor, her gaze remained out of focus as she tried to look at the stars. With her eyes focused on the ceiling, she didn't notice the two who were wrapped up in each others arms. "Oh, Spikey, the stars-- they bug me." Her head pivots to the opposite side. "They are saying bad things-----" Her voice trails off as she looks down at the two. "Slayer."  
  
"Her name's Kitty!"  
  
Drusilla hisses slightly. "She's a killer of us. Don't you remember?"  
  
Buffy's grip gets stronger around Spike's neck. "I wouldn't kill my bunny. he's bunny boy."  
  
Drusilla's head tilts as a grin plays across Spike's lips. "The stars are in utter confusion. They don't understand."  
  
Buffy whimpers and grips even tighter. "She's the evil flying monkey! I won't let her have you!"  
  
"My, my, my, is the slayer drunk?" Her head pivoted to the other side and she looked confused. "The stars didn't say anything about this."  
  
Spike scoffed slightly "The stars don't talk you evil monkey!"  
  
Buffy stood up and grabbed a beer. It made it's way to her mouth but Drusilla ripped it out of her hands before she could drink it. Dru swallowed all the beer down. Her tongue gently moved across her lips, trying to cherish the taste. When she was finished, Drusilla made her way over to the bar and turned on the tap. She stuck her head under it and started drinking all the beer while Spike and Buffy watched. Buffy whimpered and rushed to the tap as well, she pushed Drusilla out of the way and filled up a pitcher. When she was done she handed the pitcher over to Spike and the two had a seat. Drusilla on the other hand, started drinking from the tap again.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Buffy made her way to the microphone on the stage and wobbled as she sung greatly off tune " We are the champions! Oh yes, we are. Something something something! Oh yesssssssssssss!" Spike laughed as he fell out of the seat and Drusilla looked up from the tap with a confused look on her face. Meanwhile, Buffy continued to drone on. "Weeee. Shall rule the world! And I'm not a little girl! Oh no!!!!!"  
  
Drusilla glanced over at Buffy, wincing whenever she tried to reach a high note. "Where.. where am I? This isn't where I last saw mummy."  
  
Spike eventually made his way over to Drusilla and waltzed with her around the room as Drusilla tried to pull away.  
  
"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!! We are the champions! Yes! Weeeee are the champions! Don't let any ugly man tell you otherwise!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Drusilla eventually slapped Spike. "You drunken fool. What is your problem? Mummy wouldn't like to see this one."  
  
Spikes ears perked up and he tilted his head. "Mummy's dead, dear."  
  
"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaampions! Yes, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the champions!!!!!!!! Oh!!!!!!!!! We will rule the dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
  
Dru's eyes welled up--- well, as much as a vampire's eyes could. "Mum-- mummy can't be dead. She went to confessions just last week."  
  
Spike took Drusilla's hands again and waltzed around the room some more.  
  
"Oh!!!!!!!! If only I could remember the song! But weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the chaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmpions! Yes weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the champions!!!!!!!! There's nothing that can get in the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
  
Drusilla's body let Spike lead her around the room until he tripped over air and fell face first into the ground. Then she made her way over to the bar and sat down. "Mummy can't be dead."  
  
Spike, who had his face smooshed in the ground muttered something which resembled "can too."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the champion!!!!! Yes weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee are the champions toooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
  
A whimper escapes Drusilla's lips and she stands up, walking to Buffy and ripping the microphone out of her hands. "Would you stop that infernal racket?!"  
  
Buffy whines. "Bunny!! Bunny boy!! The evil monkey stole the sound maker from me!!"  
  
Spike jumps up quickly and picks up a beer bottle, thwacking Drusilla over the head with it. "BAD MONKEY!" Drusilla falls limp and he jumps up on the stage taking Buffy by the wrist. "Lets go, Kitty." He drags her out of the building and dances around the alley way. Buffy smiles and dances with him.  
  
~15 Minutes later/ In the park~  
  
The two had surprisingly made it all the way to the park. Spike was headed towards a bar, but tripping over a tiny twig. Buffy, who had followed absentmindedly, broke into giggles. "BUNNY BOY WENT WHOOSH!" She giggled some more before she doubled over. "Hehehe! it was funny! Bunny boy can't walk." She giggled some more as Spike grinned at her.  
  
"It jumped out at me!!"  
  
She broke into more giggles, grabbing her stomach. "Bunny boy got attacked by a twig!!"  
  
"Kitty!! Shut that mouth right this instant!" When he said that Buffy quieted down and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." A whimper left her mouth and she leaned against the tree beside her.  
  
"Kitty made a funny sound." He giggles and lays down on the ground. Buffy grinned and pushed the air, aiming for Spike.  
  
"DID NOT!! You pooper scooper."  
  
"I'm not a pooper scooper, that's the evil monkey."  
  
"NO!! THE UGLY MAN IS A POOPER SCOOPER!"  
  
"The ugly man?" Spikes face crunched up and his head tilted. "Who's the ugly man?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh.. he's ugly." Buffy's face got a deep look as she thought of details. "He has lightish hair.. it's not pwetty like yours is.. and he's-- " She puts her arm up as high as she can reach. "Yey high.. and I need beer."  
  
"Bunny boy seconds that motion." He stands and grabs Buffy's hand, dragging her along again.  
  
~10 minutes later/ a random bar~  
  
The two made their way into a random bar, Spike led the way to the counter and sat down, not noticing the shadow in the corner. Buffy, willingly followed Spike and sat beside him, giggling as he grabbed the bar tender by the collar and vamped out. The bar tender nodded to Spikes whisper and ran into the back. Buffy looked at Spike, a faint pout on her face. "I want beer."  
  
"And beer is what you shall get, luv."  
  
The object in the corner muttered and threw a glass across the room. " She loves me. She does. I swear she does."  
  
Buffy's head whipped around as she grabbed her beer, causing some to spill in her lap. Spike, who couldn't waste a single drop leaned over and licked up the beer. Buffy's eyebrow raised as she looked at the shadowed object, she quickly grabbed Spike by the hair and whispered as he yelped in pain. "The ugly man, the ugly man is here. He's here."  
  
Spike pulled his head up and looked at Buffy. "Kitty, what are you bloody blabbering about?"  
  
Her eyes never left the corner. "The ugly man."  
  
The "ugly man" noticed he was being watched. His eyes made their way towards Buffy, a smile plaguing his face. "Pretty hair. she has pretty hair." The man stood up and walked out of the light. His light brown hair was standing on end as he smiled towards Buffy. "Hello, lover."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at Angel ((hehe, did you guess it?)). "The ugly man. It's the ugly man!!" She jumped up, cowering under the bars counter. Spike on the other hand, stood up, facing Angel  
  
"You stink, bloody poof."  
  
Angelus' eyes lit up. "The slayer and the bloody have gotten together? Well, damn, who would have thought?"  
  
Spike walked towards him but fell face first into the ground. "Oof! Stupid floor, who put it here?!"  
  
Angelus held back a laugh. "My guess is the evil air."  
  
A small grunt escaped Spike. "Bloody air. Always messing things up.. Kitty? Kitty? Where is my Kitty?" Angelus raises an eyebrow. "Since when did you get a cat?"  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY KITTY LIKE THAT!!" He tried to hit Angel, while his head was still planted into the ground. His arm flailed slightly and then made its way back to his side.  
  
Buffy, who was still under the counter, watched silently. Angelus' eyes make their way over to her, smirking. "Hello. I suppose you've been well?" She whimpered in return and he smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Are you going to come out?"  
  
"DON'T YOU HURT MY KITTY!" Spike kicked his legs about, luckily one of them hit Angel. Angelus tripped over Spike's feet and landed on top of him. Spike had giggled when he heard Angelus' face hit the ground.  
  
"Spike. Did you just giggle?"  
  
"No!" Spike pushed Angelus off of him and dusted himself off.  
  
The dark haired vampire stood up and tilted his head. "No wonder why you're called Bunny Boy."  
  
"I'm not a bunny! I'm a very manly----- TIGER!"  
  
A chuckle came from Angelus' "Man, I'm really going to enjoy this." He pulled out a gun and shot Spike in the center of his forehead. He knew that it wouldn't kill the bottled blonde, but he knew it would hurt. and possibly knock him out. And, as if it were timed with a stop watch, Spike fell backwards. The sounds after that were a blur. A mixture between Buffy's yells, Demons and humans leaving before they became the insane vampire's next target, and Angelus, grabbing onto Buffy, trying to calm her. He had wanted to get her to a dark secluded room, so he could hear her screams travel through the room. He wanted to get her while she was weak, and well, beer made her incoherent enough to grab her. He looked in her eyes, and saw fear and tears it almost made him let her go----- almost. He grabbed her by the ear and dragged her out of the building.  
  
~30 minutes later, just before sunrise/ the masters old "cage"~  
  
After 30 minutes of dragging Buffy, kicking and screaming, they had arrived to a place that would have taken them an average of 5 minutes to get to. Angelus eventually showed his vampire face and scared the little slayer. After he did that, she did whatever he said, in fear that he might hurt her. He chained her to the wall, using a few of the masters old trinkets and then waited for the girl to sober up.  
  
~Noon~  
  
Buffy had taken a nap around six and when she had woken she had found a great surprise. She had tried tugging on the chains when she had spotted Angelus. "Angel! Help me get out. what got me? Why am I here?" She frowns, coming to a conclusion of her own. ". Spike." Her head turned slightly at the brunette vampire, who had still made no attempt to unchain her. "Angel? Why aren't you helping me? And what is up with the Michael Jackson sty--- Angelus."  
  
The once souled creature walked up to her and kissed her "It's about time you woke up. I was getting rather bored."  
  
"Oh, gee, sorry I couldn't kick your ass earlier." She smiles sweetly and kicked Angelus in between the legs, watching as he falls over. "Wow, who else is feeling Déjà vu minus the chains?"  
  
Angelus fell over, grabbing where he was kicked. He rolled out of the way, so the slayer wouldn't make another aim at him. After ten minutes or so he regained himself and stood up. "I have a feeling I'm going to kill you know."  
  
Buffy's eyes got wide with fake fear. "Oh no. we're all going to die. well ok, you're going to die.. I'm going to be the one who's driving that pointy stick into your heart." She nods towards an arrow which she had left behind the time she died. "But hey, I suppose you already knew that, no?"  
  
He looked up at her, growling slightly. "You bug me deeply."  
  
"Oh? So that's better than like normal bugging or something?" She smiled slightly, with hope in her eyes.  
  
Angelus stood up and walked towards the slayer. He picked up a knife and scratched her wrist, watching the blood drip to the floor. He licks her wound, smiling as Buffy tried to pull away. He eventually showed his vampire side and bit deep into her wrist, draining her at an even pace. She had whimpered as he did so, she tried to fight back, her free arm couldn't reach his head so she tried her legs, which she flailed about, trying with all her might to get free. She felt herself getting weaker, nearly about to die, when Angelus pulled his head up and cut himself with the knife, he then put his cut about three inches from her mouth. "Drink."  
  
The slayer shook her head repeatedly and pushed it against the wall, gripping her mouth closed. Angelus, on the other hand, shoved his cut to her lips, waiting for the blood to drip down her throat. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bottle of booze hit Angelus over the head and he fell to the floor. "KITTY!!" Yes, a drunken Spike had saved the slayers life.  
  
~Just after Angelus Left with Buffy~  
  
Spike had been sitting down on a barstool. He had become way past intoxication and was beginning to scare the local demons. "The ugly man stole my girl. And I have a nasty hole in my head. The bartender had patched up the wound, she even removed the bullet, adding a tiny kiss on it. The kiss from the lady, however, wasn't just an ordinary kiss, it had odd powers. She was a demon, one that many had feared, well ok, only those in the dimensions where she was known. She, like Glory, had been banished from her home. But, she isn't who we're focusing on, now is she? The main point is, the kiss healed Spike. Now, weather it left him mentally insane is a whole nother story. He had awoken not only a minute after the kiss was planted on his forehead. And all he wanted to do was drink his booze. Now, after a few hours, Spike had become homicidal. He stood up and began getting a plan. After his plan-making skills took effect, he grabbed a 'Bloody Sap Demon''s coat and went outside. He covered himself with the coat and ran straight for the tunnels, he occasionally shrieked in pain when some scorching became an issue. Afterwards he had smelled blood. Buffy's.. and started running down the tunnels. He had a beer bottle in his hand, drinking from it at times. Eventually he ran into the room and saw the "ugly man" forcing his wrist into the love of Spike's life's throat. The bottle blonde vampire did the only thing he could think of: Shout 'Kitty!!' and hit the attacker over the head with the beer bottle. Amazingly, it worked. The dark haired vampire fell to the floor as Spike watched.  
  
He then wobbled towards Buffy, falling against the wall. "Kitty. Did the ugly man hurt you?" No reply. "Kitty!! Kitty!! You can't be a dead kitty!! That'd be like road-kill!!". still no reply.. Getting panic-y the drunken vampire grabbed the girls shoulders and shook her repeatedly. "Kitty! Kitty! Wake up!" .still no reply. Spike, being drunk, looked at the bottle of beer he had put in his pocket, for safe keeping. He took it out and opened Buffy's mouth, slowly letting the beer flow into her mouth. The slayer responded to this, she had grabbed Spike's wrist and finished the whole bottle. When she was done she looked at Spike who was whining. "You drank all my yummy stuff!!"  
  
She whimpered slightly as she tugged on the chains, and Spike's ears went up. He ripped the chains off the wall, and kicked the unconscious Angel. Buffy's arms wrapped around his shoulders and Spike picked her up. "So.. I'm a kitty now?"  
  
A goofy grin appeared on Spike's lips. "You've always been my Kitty." She smiled slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kitty? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
She nodded as her eyes closed. "Mm fine."  
  
The blonde vampire looked at her, kissing her forehead. "I know what you need. You need beer!" He carried the slayer our of the sewers and walked to a man-hole. He picked up the jacket he had stolen and pulled it on top of the two, so he wouldn't turn to flame before he got Buffy her beer. He ran towards a bar.  
  
~15 minutes later/ a demon bar~  
  
The nearly sober vampire rushed into the bar and set Buffy down. He had known _deep_ inside of himself that he should rush her to the hospital, but the not so deep thoughts were telling him beer. He ordered a few beers, and sat next to the slayer, she had laid her head down on the counter, sleeping slightly. When the beers came Spike poked her. "Beer's here, luv." The girl's head had shot up and she looked at Spike.  
  
"Beer?" She had reached towards a glass and pulled it towards her mouth. "Beeeeeeeer." A cheesy smile appeared on her face as she drank it.  
  
Spike held up his glass "Cheers." and swallowed it down.  
  
~Nearly an hour later~  
  
The two had gotten drunk again. They were sitting on the ground, giggling over stupid words and pushing the ground away. The bartender occasionally refilled their cups, in hopes that neither of them would kill him.  
  
Spike all of a sudden stood up. "Kitty! The ugly man is coming!!" He stumbled towards the girl who was sprawled out on top of the floor.  
  
Buffy rolled over so she was looking up at Spike. "The ugly man? Oh! The evil bite-y ugly man?"  
  
Spike nodded franticly before he tripped over the air and fell on top of Buffy. The two broke out into giggles and Spike looked at Buffy. "Kitty go squish!"  
  
Buffy giggled and tried to hit Spike. "You have hair.. the prettiest hair I've ever seen. YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNNY!! YOU'RE A BUNNY!! BUNNY BOY!!" Buffy repeated the saying that she had said not even twenty-four hours ago. Spike's face lit up with a cheesy grin. "You're my bunny." She rubbed his head playfully, even pulled on it occasionally, forgetting all about the evil vampire that was coming to kill her. The bartender laid two new beer's down beside them and then walked away. Buffy picked one up and poured it all over her face, not knowing that it would all come pouring out of the glass all at once. She giggled stupidly and started licking at her face. Spike watched her, still laying on top. He grabbed his glass and drank half of it. When he finished half, he offered the other half to the slayer.  
  
"Does Kitty want a sip?"  
  
Buffy, who was licking at her chin, grabbed the cup and tilted the glass, she thought this glass would be different. Unfortunately, it wasn't. The beer poured all over her again and she licked at her chin again. Spike, who didn't want to waste a drop of the beer moved over slightly and started licking at the beer. The bartender left two more glasses by the two, unsure if that was a good idea.  
  
~15 minutes before sun-down/ the masters old "cage"~  
  
Angelus had awoken. He was rather mad. William, the man who was sired by a raving lunatic, had defeated Angelus. "Damn William. He was drunk for crying out loud!!! He wasn't supposed to defeat me!! Me!! Angelus!! The one who nearly sent the world to hell in an apocalypse! It's the slayer.. She caught on too quickly. I need to get her while she's down. I need to get her through somebody she loves."  
  
~Four hours later/the demon bar~  
  
Both Buffy, and Spike had passed out. Spike was on top of the slayer when said actions happened. He had muttered something along the lines of 'Mommy chocolate isn't a cow'.. Buffy had passed out earlier than Spike. She, being alive, couldn't handle all the beer she was consuming and her body shut down for a few hours. The two had slept peacefully as a female entered the room, this time in a white dress. Yes, this girl had made an appearance earlier in the story. Have you guessed?.. well, for those who haven't, it's Drusilla. She was followed by a man. This man was unable to be identified, however, do to the strange darkness that followed. "Do you think they're dead, daddy?"  
  
"No. She's breathing. She's alive." Angelus walked out of the shadows and over to the two. "We should lock William up, torture him until he gets the right train of thought. And the slayer. the slayer we'll leave to suffer through this alone.. we'll set him up, make her think he hurt the friend."  
  
"Oh daddy! The stars are singing. They are muttering excitement. They love your new plan, and are saying---" She stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"What are they saying, princess?" Angelus walked over to the girl.  
  
Drusilla had gotten a child-like look on her face. And said in a sing song voice "They know who we should ki--ll"  
  
Angelus put his hands on Drusilla's neck "Oh? Could you be more specific?"  
  
An evil smile appeared on the dark haired girl "The witch."  
  
"The witch? But what about the key?"  
  
Drusilla's head shook rapidly. "We shall kidnap the witch."  
  
Angelus nodded and took her chin "Whatever you say, princess."  
  
The two walked out of the building and headed towards the witch.  
  
~Two hours later/ the demon bar~  
  
Buffy had woken up. Her body had regenerated most of the blood which she had lost. She looked around quickly before she grabbed her head, feeling the awful truth of hang over. She had shaken Spike in order to wake him up. When the vampire awoke he whined and looked around for a beer. He watched as the bartender set a glass down beside him. The blonde vampire then grabbed it and drank it down. The slayer did the same with the second beer the bartender had set down. The two drank the beers and continued to drink more until they got intoxicated. ((Yes, I like that word)) Then Spike stood up and walked towards the door, holding onto Buffy's hand like a lost little boy. "Kitty!! Kitty!! Wet's go look at the star thing-y's!" The two stormed out of the bar and looked up at the sky.  
  
~Willow's dorm thingy (supposing she still lives in it)~  
  
Willow put her books away and walked out of the room. She was dressed in clothing which she hadn't actually taken time to look at, and none of it matched. She silently made her way towards the library and looked around the halls cautiously. She walked inside and sat at the table closest to the books on demonology. Suddenly a person stepped out of the shadows and Willow tried to scream, only to be muffled by a set of hands. The hands had belonged to Angelus. He covered the red-head's mouth with a cloth that had an awful smell on it. The witch, unable to breath real oxygen passed out in the vampire's arms. He then picked her up and frowned towards Drusilla. "Are you sure this is the way to get to the slayer? I personally would have used a chainsaw."  
  
The crazed vampire danced in circles "Daddy. They are singing. This is the best way. And soon--- soon we'll get my William back." She took Angelus' arm and led the way out of the building.  
  
~inside the park~  
  
The bleach blonde vampire led the way into the park. He looked up at the sky, laughing as Buffy clung to his arms. She laughed slightly as he pointed to the sky. "Stars are pretty!!" The two were wearing the same clothing from three days before.  
  
Buffy broke into giggles and looked at the sky. "Evil monkeys have taked over the world!! They all want to attacked from the stars!!" Spike tripped and fell to the ground, pulling the slayer with him. There was a loud commotion as they landed on the ground. The blonde girl giggled harder and Spike got a cheesy smile on his face. Buffy's giggles stopped quickly and she stood up, grabbing the vampire and wrapping her arms around his neck. "YOU'RE MINE!! NOT THE EVIL MONKEY'S!!"  
  
Spike looked at her as she pointed to the shadows. Out from the shadows stepped two vampires, one half of the vampire family. Then a figure stepped up from the opposing shadows. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, and she was dressed in all black. "Who is the evil monkey that the slayer is talking about?" Darla looked over at the two people who were on the ground, entangled in each other. Her head then looked at Angelus who had an evil smirk on his face, his head tilted ever so slightly in a pointing manner towards Drusilla who had a jealous look on her face as she watched the two.  
  
A pout plagued her lips. "I'm not a monkey! I'm a princess." She looked at Angelus with big eyes, hoping for an agreement. The male vampire nodded and then smiled towards Darla.  
  
"Hello, lover."  
  
The blonde girl made her way towards him, a smile on her face as she took his hand. "Welcome ba--"  
  
The vampire was interrupted when a rock hit her in the back of the head. She had turned around quickly to see a very pissed slayer. " What do you think you're doing?!" Buffy had a rather sour look on her face. "Do all the vampires think that today is the 'Let's piss off the slayer' day!?!"  
  
Darla let her vampire face show as she punched Buffy. "I thought you were drunk." The living girl fell backwards landing on her butt with a whimper.  
  
That had pissed off Spike which resulted in him standing up and punching the leader of the group. By that time his vampire face was also showing and he looked at his sire. "I suggest you leave, poodle."  
  
Drusilla, Angel, and Darla all watched with their mouths open as the youngest of the group ordered them around. Buffy stood slowly, not taking her eyes off them. She had hatred in her eyes. "I suppose you three thought we were drunk?" Angelus' eyes traveled to meet the slayers and he nodded. "Where's Willow?"  
  
"What makes you think I know?"  
  
"I think you know how to find out." Her eyes never blinked.  
  
"I do--"  
  
"Are you afraid of the slayer now? Last time I checked Angelus was a big bad meanie."  
  
Darla stood in the way of the fight. "Why are you accusing him of being afraid?"  
  
Buffy held out a cross and tossed it to the female vampire, when the skin didn't even sizzle she knew something was wrong. She punched Darla with all her might and the covering broke, revealing a gooey green center. She pulled her hand back, whining. "Ew! ew! ew!" She wiped her hands on her pants and whimpered. "God, that is sooo gross!!"  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and dragged her down the side walk. "Whatever 's going on, pet, they needed to have something to distract us."  
  
~Ritual Grounds~  
  
Drusilla and Angelus were sitting on chairs, watching the unconscious Willow. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes and were growing rather impatient. Drusilla jumped out of her seat and picked up a steak knife, she slowly made her way to the sleeping witch and started carving funny shapes into the girls arm. The vampire watched as blood dripped to the floor, her eyes filled with uncontrollable joy and she started to lick up the blood. Angelus stood and pulled the brunette away from Willow, he watched as the blood slowly dripped to the floor, his head tilted and he muttered a few words. Drusilla had wiggled and tried to get out of the mans grip, but that only made him hold on tighter. When he was done muttering a strong wind blew and knocked the two vampires to the ground.  
  
~A road~  
  
A sudden wind blew and sent both Buffy and Spike flying. The hit a wall and Spike's face went pale--- well, paler than normal. He only managed a small sentence: "They did it."  
  
~Ritual Grounds~  
  
The red head had slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw both Angelus and Drusilla on the ground. She felt her blood slowly making its way down her arm. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand touch the back of her neck. Darla had risen from Willow's blood, and she was ready to feed. Her vampire face was already showing, and she bent down, putting her teeth against the witch's neck. She slowly bit into the girl and started to drink. When Willow was nearly dead the blonde vampire pulled away and looked at Angelus. "Hello, lover."  
  
~The road~  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, confusion clearly showing on her face. "What are you talking about?" Spike quickly stood up and started running, he was followed by the slayer, who wanted nothing but to find out who did what.  
  
~Ritual Grounds~  
  
Darla smiled and walked over to the two, she had an unidentifiable object in her hand and slowly let her head bounce as she moved. When she had arrived to the man Darla had kissed his lips slightly. However, she had a few things to settle with him, so she pulled away, staring at him. "You killed me."  
  
"I didn't it was my bad half."  
  
"Liar. You still love her." Her eyes never left his. "I do not." Angelus' head tilted as she watched.  
  
"Oh?" She pulled out a stake, using her open hand and threw it at Drusilla, watching as she turned to dust. Angelus, however, didn't watch. His eyes were too focused on the people behind her. Darla turned around to see both Spike and Buffy.  
  
Buffy's lips were scrunched together as she looked from Willow's dead body to Darla to Angelus. "You killed Willow."  
  
Darla's lips curled into an evil smile. "Yes, that would me my work."  
  
Spike growled. "Why'd you kill red?"  
  
The lady vampire flicked her hair out of her eyes. "Because. She could have kept me from doing this." She revealed the thing which was in her hand. It was a purplish stake-shaped object. She shoved it into Angelus' chest and watched as he doubled over screaming in pain. A bright purple light shone into the room and slowly was absorbed by the collapsed vampire.  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide as she watched Angelus stand. "Angel..?"  
  
Angelus' eyes flickered and he leaned against the wall. His eye-sight made its way towards Darla's ass, and he didn't take them off. "That's me, luv."  
  
Buffy's nose flared. "No. You're not Angel."  
  
The brown haired man looked over at Buffy. "No. I suppose I'm not. The name's Liam."  
  
End 


End file.
